Vehicles have a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) with sensors monitoring each mounted tire and sometimes the spare. The TPMS sensors measure the pressure of the corresponding vehicle tire, and may transmit the measured pressure to the vehicle for display to a driver. The TPMS sensors may be located on the interior of the tire rim, and may transmit information at a slow rate to conserve battery life. Each tire may have a corresponding target pressure value, which may be a target pressure at which the tire is expected or intended to operate.